I Love You is Intimate
by toastandtea
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3.16 you've been warned. After dealing with problems from Episode 3.16 Heart of Glass Stella shares a steamy morning with someone. May or may not be a Oneshot its up to readers. Pairing is Stella?


Okay so it's like this…I'm only planning one chapter BUT if people really want me to continue all they need to do is respond!

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything or one from CSI:NY.

**Spoiler Warning:** This story involves a current plot line for Stella's health after an accident on the field. If you haven't seen Episode 3.16 "Heart Of Glass" and do not wish to spoil the plot line don't read this story!

Italics are flashbacks!

Stella was standing in her kitchen staring into her refrigerator when it had happened, the phone rang and she knew on the other end was either the best or worst news she had ever received. The funny thing was that after waiting for so long wondering and praying that she would be fine, that once the phone call came she didn't know what to do. Her entire world had stopped for this one phone call and she hadn't known how to handle it.

Stella's POV The phone rang and my heart stopped. With shaky hands I reached for it but wished with all my heart that the person would hang up before I could. Of course they didn't and my entire body shook with fear as I opened the phone and placed it on my ear listening for fate.   
"Bonasera" I said in typical fashion. It was in fact the doctor, which was confirmed by his low voice. The rest of the conversation was a blur accept for three words. 

"_Congratulations, you're fine." I closed my phone and dropped it. _

I wanted to scream, I wanted to dance, I wanted to chuck my preventative meds out the fucking window. Yet all I did was cry and shake and cry. I was fine and all this time I was worried. I wasted perfectly wonderful spring days on terrible horrible fear for nothing.

Now I am standing in the cold air of my fridge remembering over and over these last weeks and crying hysterically. I was so shook up I didn't even hear my door open and the footsteps behind me. It wasn't until two large hands were holding me tight that I realized that I wasn't alone. The last time I wasn't alone I had been attacked and at the end of the day I received one of these hugs.

I could feel his rough hand on my back while the other one stroked my wild curls taming them for a moment until they bounced back up disobediently. I suddenly felt two arms around me but this time I wasn't standing. He was carrying me.

Gently he placed me down and wiped away my tears as if he was wiping away the hurt. He gently pulled back and looking in to my eyes silently asked the question.

" I'm fine." I said while trying to catch my breath. He smiled not knowing what I meant and asked again. "I'm fine and I don't know what to do." Now he was just confused. I went back and told him everything and as he began to understand I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"But your fine?" he asked scared and impatient over my answer. I told him I was and am fine and he embraced me like I was about to die even though I wasn't. We sat holding each other for quite a while. Finally he pulled away and our eyes met and I could hold back no longer. I kissed him and surprisingly he returned it lovingly caressing my sides as he did.

He deepened the kiss with no argument from me. Suddenly he rose from the bed and stared at me like we were crazy. I only let him feel that for a moment quickly standing and guiding him back to me. That was all it took and we were back to kissing and touching. He lifted me around his waist and began to make his way to the bed.

He missed only once and we crashed into the stereo turning it on accidentally. Laying me down he kissed below my ear and whispered sweet nothings. This was what I had always wanted, a man who cared about me and not about my long legs. He gently removed my shirt exposing the violet lace underneath.

He kissed his way down my body and removed my pants leaving me in only in matching underwear and my bra. Now he had too much clothing on and I quickly went to work on his shirt removing it with ease as he continued to kiss my neck. He removed my bra and quickly began to pay attention to my breasts causing me to moan as he sucked on my nipple.

Flipping us over I began to remove his belt and pants. Now we were near to naked and I couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at me. He made me feel special. I smile as my leg rubs his erection and he groans impatiently. I remove his boxers and smile at the size of his member. I take him into my hands giving his a few strokes and then work my way back up his body a smile on my face knowing that I'm teasing him.

He rolls me back over underneath him and discards my final garment. I then become insecure not used to being seen like this much more used to the dark when no one can see me. Then with two words he makes me feel comfortable. "Your beautiful" he says to me.

He kisses his way down my body and as he stops between my legs I can't help but want him. When opens his mouth and tastes me I let out a gasp of pleasure. He continues to pleasure me until I am close to falling over the edge of ecstasy and then climbs back up to kiss me. Pulling away he looks into my eyes and then with one thrust enters my body as we moan from pleasure. I feel him stop for a moment before thrusting again picking up speed as he continues to. I am in complete ecstasy as he moves and then suddenly he stops and all you hear is soft music and heavy breathing. " I love you" is all he says and then begins to move again.

Soon after we both reached our climax and were lying wrapped up in arms and legs. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I wake to feel he is still next to me and roll over to find him awake.

"I love you Stell" he says to me and makes my heart melt. After all we did earlier those word to me were the most amazing through out the whole thing. " I love you too Don…"

THE END

Hope you liked it people! Please respond!


End file.
